Street Performer
by IfOnlyFredWeasleyHadLived
Summary: It's a beautiful May morning in Trafalgar Square. Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves. Everyone except Hermione Granger – but then, why would she be enjoying herself? It's the second year anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts – where so many lives were lost. Stopping to watch a street-performer, Hermione has no idea about how quickly this day will become extraordinary in i
1. Chapter 1

Nothing is mine

Please read and review, then check out my profile for my other writing, then review that. It would make me happy.

Chapter 1

Dodging the crowds who all seemed to be enjoying themselves, Hermione walked through Muggle London. She had no destination, but she had had to get away from Diagon Alley. It had been two years exactly since the Battle of Hogwarts, two years exactly since Harry had defeated You-Know-Who for good, and two years exactly since the Weasley family fell apart.

It was hard enough on a normal day walking past 93 Diagon Alley, knowing that only one twin owned it, and he was to be found holed up in the flat, speaking to no one, and only occasionally thinking about the shop. The other twin had given his life to defeating Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Hermione had been in the Great Hall with the Weasleys when Percy came running towards them, shouting that Fred was missing. She had joined in the search for him, hoping against hope that he'd pop out from behind a pile of rubble, laughing about how he had managed to fool them. But in her heart of hearts Hermione knew Fred would never do that to his family, never cause them that much worry. She knew that he must be dead, although a body was ever found.

Maybe it was because it was the anniversary of the Battle that Hermione was feeling nostalgic as she stopped in Trafalgar Square to watch a street performer. She had to admit, he was good at what he did, as he cartwheeled and jumped about, impressing his audience. As he turned around to acknowledge the applause, their eyes connected for a second. Hermione shivered, as if she had just walked through a Hogwart's ghost. There was something about his eyes that reminded her of Fred. They had this twinkle about them, as if he knew something that everyone else didn't, and he took great delight in that fact. They seemed to be laughing at some joke that never became old, but always amused him.

Hermione broke the connection and shook her head – he was nothing like Fred. She was definitely getting too wrapped up in the past. For one thing, his appearance was in no way similar. He was much shorter than Fred had been, with dark skin and dreadlocks. It was impossible that he ever could be mistaken for Fred. Besides, Fred was dead. Hermione still had trouble grasping that fact at times, despite evidence staring her constantly in the face. She had known Fred since she was eleven years old, and he had always been so full of life, so full of energy. She always thought that Fred and George, along with the rest of the Weasleys, would be a constant in her life.

And, although Fred had always liked entertaining crowds, and being the centre of attention, he had never shown any skill in gymnastics, and that was certainly what the street performer was doing. Hermione was pulled back to the present by someone grabbing her hand. It was him – the acrobat. Pulling her into the middle of the circle he stood her in front of four other people already there. She stood, bemused and embarrassed as he explained his plan – jump over all five them!? It sounded ludicrous to her – but as he turned back to her and winked she seemed to lose all her doubts – of course he could do it.

"How about a kiss, just for luck?" He was addressing her now, a half-smile dancing across his lips.

Hermione blushed furiously and shook her head – she was not going to kiss him, however much he reminded her of Fred. It soon became apparent that he wasn't going to accept that answer though, he kept persisting, trying to wear her down.

"Come on, why not? If I crashed to the floor, split my skull and died, would you really want my last experience with a pretty girl her refusing to kiss me, even on the check?"

It was that argument that persuaded Hermione. Despite the beautiful weather, she was full of sadness, and memories of the dead. After all, it was just a kiss, wasn't it? And it wasn't even on the lips - he only expected a quick, chaste peck on the check. Sighing, Hermione said "Fine, then." and leant towards the proffered cheek. Just as her lips were about to connect with his cheek, he turned his head. Their lips brushed together just for a second before Hermione pulled away and everyone started screaming.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two, and I still own nothing.  
**

Eyes wide, Hermione stood in total silence as the man in front of her changed dramatically in appearance. He shot up several inches while his hair shrank back in his head. He raised his hands and stared at them in shock as his dark skin lightened, become pale. Reaching up he tugged his hair, which was now shorter, and a bright red. He was totally absorbed in his appearance until a shriek pulled him back to the present.

Glancing at the source of the cry, his bright, laughing blue eyes connected with her deep, shocked, chocolate brown ones as she drew a sharp intake of breath and shook her head.

"Fred? But… you can't be." Hermione's voice was little more than a whisper. Completely unaware of the large crowds watching the pair avidly, she reached up a trembling hand to touch his check. As her cold fingers made contact with his warm cheek she pulled her hand away and brought it back sharply, giving him a resounding slap. This was when the tears came. They poured down her face as she threw herself at Fred, beating his chest with her fists.

"Two years, Fred! How could you do that to your family? Do you realize what it's been like for them? You just disappeared, everyone thought you were dead! Nothing's been the same without you. None of us have been the same. Sometimes George can't even get up in the morning. Mrs Weasley still bursts into tears every time she looks at the family clock. If you thought she was emotional when Percy left the family, you should see her now! But what do you do? Nothing! What happened, Fred? Why did we hear nothing for TWO YEARS?"

Fred just stood there, not fighting, just accepting the blows.

"Did you not care about your family back then? Do you not care about them now? What other explanation is there?"

Fred moved suddenly, grabbing Hermione's wrists, stopping her in mid-blow.

"Hermione Jean Granger, I thought you knew me better than that. How could you even consider the possibility that I don't care about my family? I love them, you should know that. You've known me for years, do you really think I'd ever turn my back on those I love?"

Hermione seemed to deflate, and a fresh wave of tears arrived. "I'm sorry, Fred. It's just…two years. I didn't know what to think when you disappeared, none of us did. Every day since, it's been so hard, for everyone."

Fred, seeing her distress, pulled her close to him and rested his chin on the top of her head – she fitted against him perfectly, he couldn't help but notice. "It's ok, Hermione, it's ok." Lifting his head slightly, he glared at all the spectators, who were standing there, all shell shocked. "Would you mind shoving off?" He asked abruptly.

Some people moved off, but someone pushed through the crowd towards him. "We were watching a display. I don't care if you've suddenly changed your appearance, you won't get anything from me unless you finish your performance."

Fred looked him up and down, rolling his eyes. "If you hadn't noticed, _sir_, I'm slightly preoccupied at the moment." He glanced back down at Hermione, who was looking up at him. "Slytherin." he whispered quietly, so only she could her. This comment was rewarded by a slight laugh from Hermione, who seemed to be pulling herself together, and was wiping her eyes, and, unless Fred was very much mistaken, performing non-verbal, wandless magic to get rid of the redness.

"So, how are…my family?" Fred was hesitant. He had had no contact with them in two years, had forgotten they existed. In a way, he had known that he was missing some part of him, he hadn't been able to place his finger on quite what.

"They're ok…" Hermione wasn't meeting his gaze. He tilted her face so she had no choice but to look into his eyes. She quailed under his penetrating gaze. "They're ok," she repeated, then added, "barely. You heard what I said earlier. None of them are the same. Your mum, she can't help but burst into tears every time she looks at the clock or the dinner table when we're all sitting round it."

"And George?" Fred pressed.

"Well, it's hard to explain how your disappearance affected him. It'll be easier if I show you. Frederick Gideon Weasley, are you ready to go back to The Burrow?"

"Course I am? Did you really expect me to say otherwise?" Fred teased.

"Come on then!" Hermione was looking much happier now, Fred noted, as she grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the crowds, evidently looking for a quiet place to Apperate away. Bending down slightly, he whispered in her ear. "You'll have to Apperate me, I don't have my wand. I have no-"

Hermione smiled up at him, pressing a finger to his lips, silencing him.

"Don't you think I know that? Your wands at The Burrow, in your old room. It's in bits though, we managed to find all of it after the Battle, but there's no way to repair it.I'll have to warn you – your old room has turned into a bit of a shrine for you – there's tonnes of photos and other stuff, with your wand taking pride of place."

Fred nodded, looking sad at the idea of his family doing something like that. Didn't they know that, if he died, they'd want them to live their lives and be happy, remembering him of course, but only if they were going to laugh about the memories, not cry over them. He didn't have the chance to say any of this, however, because, at that moment, Hermione, apparently satisfied that no one could see them, had Side-Long-Apperated them both away.

**Oh, Fred. You've come back to your family!**

**Next chapter: reuniting with the family, and we find a little bit out about what happened to Fred.**

**Please review this chapter and then go check out my profile to read my other stuff - it would mean such a lot to me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Exams=over**

**You know the drill...**

Immediately after Fred and Hermione arrived at The Burrow, Hermione realised that Apparating directly into the sitting room hadn't been the best idea she'd ever had. Everyone was staring at them, shell-shocked, and Fred was staring back. As awkward, tense, silence had arisen, one that could be cut with a knife it was so palpable. Hermione's eyes flitted around the room, from Molly Weasley, who seemed to have gone into shock, to Percy, who, for once, had seemed to have lost his composure, to Fred, who was standing there, drinking in the sight of his family like a parched man. Which, Hermione thought, metaphorically, if his family were water, then he was.

She was startled from her thoughts by Fred turning to her. "Where's George?" Hermione placed a comforting, reassuring hand on his arm.

"I'll explain later." she whispered softly.

This short conversation, it seemed, had opened the floodgates. Ginny rushed at Fred, tears pouring down her face, and jumped on him, clinging on like a monkey.

"Fred. Oh, Fred."

"Ssh, Ginny, it's alright. I'm here now. I'm home." Fred murmured into her hair, running his hands through it gently.

This sudden action on Ginny's part seemed to have awoken Mrs Weasley from her doze. She walked slowly over to Fred, and, much like Hermione had done, reached up and touched his warm check. Tears welled up in her brown eyes as he placed a hand over hers, giving her a soft smile. "Fred, my son."

"Hey, Mum."

This brought the tears pouring down. "Oh Fred! What happened to you? Where have you been?"

These questions caused Fred and Hermione to glance at each other. "Maybe you should all sit down. This could take a while. I must say, I want to know the answers as well." Hermione said, moving forwards to prise Ginny off Fred, leading her to the sofa where they sat side by side, Fred joining them and sitting next to Hermione as well.

"Well, where should I start? The end, and then work from the beginning? Or just go from the very beginning?"

"Start at the very beginning, Fred," advised Hermione.

"OK. Well, I was fighting some Death Eater during the battle. I have no idea who they were – there were way to many to keep track of them all properly. We were duelling and I was doing quite well. Suddenly he shot this spell at me. I'd never heard it before, I had no idea what to do. By the time I raised a shield charm it was too late – the spell had hit me.

"I blacked out. When I regained consciousness I had no idea where I was – somewhere in Muggle London, it later transpired. My memory had been completely wiped – there was nothing there – no memories of you guys, of school, of the battle. There weren't even false memories, like I know some spells can cause.

"There was just one thing in my mind – I had to find a girl and kiss her. I had no idea who this girl was, or why I had to kiss her, I just somehow knew in my subconscious that I had to if I wanted to regain my old life. See, I was aware that I had lost something incredibly precious to me, as if I was missing a body part. Well, when I checked my appearance, I didn't look like my usual self. Although I couldn't remember what my usual self looked like, it certainly wasn't anything like it. I looked more like Lee Jordan than a Weasley – slightly shorter than I am now, black skin, dreadlocks.

"For a few days I just wandered around the city, wondering what to do. Then one day, in Covent Garden, I think it was, I saw this guy performing this acrobatic routine. His audience were lapping it up, and he was really good. At the end loads of people went up and gave him some money. I hung around for a bit more, and watched as he performed a couple more times, each time to different audiences. I suddenly realised that that was what I should do – it would earn me a bit of money to feed, clothe and house myself, and I had a greater chance of meeting the girl.

"So I started. Covent Garden was already covered, so I want to Trafalgar Square – it's usually really busy, so I knew that I'd meet lots of people – and increase my chances of meeting and kissing this mystery girl."

Ron sat up suddenly from where he was lounged on the floor. "Hold on, you had to kiss a girl to get your memories back. You suddenly turn up with Hermione. Was she the girl?" He sounded outraged at the idea of his brother kissing Hermione, someone he considered a sister.

Luna, his fiancee, touched his shoulder lightly. "I expect she was, Ron. But let Fred continue with his story."

Fred smiled slightly at Luna, before continuing. "Anyway, as I was saying, I started performing on the streets. Although that meant I came into contact with people, I still needed to work out how to kiss the girls in the hope that I regained my memories. I started pulling people up from the audience, usually five at a time, the last being a girl, who I asked for a good-luck kiss. They obliged, nothing happened. This continued for two years, two years of living hand to mouth, hoping and praying that something would happen.

"Then, today, something did happen. I pulled up this bushy haired girl who wasn't looking particularly cheerful," Hermione slapped him lightly on the arm, "I thought that, even if nothing happened, it would cheer her up."

"Full of himself, even after two years of amnesia, Fred Weasley? Of course!" said Percy.

"Percy – you're joking. I can't believe it!"

"Well, a lot has changed in the last two years, Fred." Ginny said sombrely, staring at the brother she thought she had lost for good.

"Back to the story, Ginny, please. I want to know why someone who's basically my sister was the one to bring Fred back to us." smiled Harry.

"I'm afraid I don't know why it was Hermione, Harry. I just know what happened, not why it happened. Anyway, I pulled her up and asked for a good luck kiss. She was reluctant, but then I said something that seemed to change her mind, I can't remember what it was."

"You were talking about the possibility of you doing it wrong and dying. Even with your appearance changed, there was something about your eyes. I just couldn't say no, when you reminded me that you were missing, and everyone believed you were dead." Hermione told him, looking at her clasped hands. Fred winced slightly, thinking about what his family and friends must have gone through in the last two years.

"I don't suppose it was the second anniversary of the battle, and, as a result, my disappearance, helped either, did it?" Fred asked, feeling guilty. He didn't receive an answer, so eh continued with his tale. "Anyway, we kissed, and, and it was like fireworks and electricity. I suddenly felt as if I'd received an electric shock through my entire body. The next thing I knew, there was this searing pain in my head that quickly receded, and my memories were back, while my appearance was reverting back to normal. And that's everything I guess. After Hermione let out all her frustration at me being gone for two years on my defenceless chest," he paused and winked at the blushing witch, "we came straight here."

Everyone was sitting in silence, slowly digesting the story. Ron was the first to break the silence, "Bloody hell!" He stood up and pulled Fred into a hug. "Bloody hell!"

"I see you're as capable at forming coherent sentences that show you had an education as ever Ron," teased Fred lightly. "Ah, it's good to be back." He turned to Hermione. "Can we see George now?" He asked in a quiet voice, so she was the only one who heard.

"Of course," she asked in a similar tone.

"Thanks." Fred turned to the rest of the gathering. "It's great to be back. I've really missed you all, but I've got to go see George. Fill me in on the past two years of your lives later, yeah?"

With these words, he and Hermione grabbed each others arms, and Apparated off to the flat.

**Sooo, what do you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? TELL ME, PLEASE! xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long time between updates. Check out A Chain Of Events for full explanation, and another Fremione to read if you haven't already! (if you can, plug, and if you can do that, do it shamelessly!)**

**Hey guys. Read and review please.**

**I own no characters**

Unlike at The Burrow, Hermione knew that there would be no problem with Apparating into George's front room. Sure enough, when they arrived, there was no sign of life, just several half empty containers of food Mrs Weasley had sent over in the weeks previously. Wrinkling her nose, Hermione waved her wand and the mess suddenly vanished. She glanced over at Fred, to see how he was taking it. Not well, it was obvious. He couldn't seem to take in the downward spiral of depression that George was losing himself in.

"We've been trying, Fred, really trying, but he just won't let us in. He's just not interested in anything anymore." Hermione explained, shooting a look at the closed bedroom door, one ear out for any sign of movement, not that she expected any – it was obvious that today would be a 'bad day'. "Look, you wait here, I'll go talk to him – I think it's best if we introduce the idea that you're back slowly."

Fred nodded his agreement as Hermione opened the door to George's bedroom and slipped in, pulling the door closed behind her. She was thrown into pitch blackness, and had to move slowly and carefully to the window to stop herself tripping over something. Upon reaching the window she pulled the curtains wide open, and let the sunlight steam in. A groan came from the bed, and two dull eyes opened and looked at her.

"Go away, Hermione. Just leave me alone. I feel shit and I'm not interested in your 'do good missions'."

"'Do good missions'? George, I care about you – I just want you to be alright. Look, can we talk?" Hermione received no response, so she continued. "It's about Fred." This provoked a reaction. George sat up, glaring at Hermione. "What you mean, it's about Fred? For Merlin's sake – he's dead! We should just move on and not keep dragging up the past. Now, excuse me, but I'm feeling awful, as I've already told you, so please leave." Saying this he buried his head in his pillow again. Hermione, however, was not to be deterred, not now.

"George, just listen to me! You're wrong on two counts – you certainly haven't moved on."

George sat up slowly. "You said 'wrong on two counts', yet you only mentioned one. What's the second?"

Hermione didn't answer immediately, instead glancing towards the door nervously. "I didn't say that... I'm sure I only said you're wrong on one count..." she trailed off, George wasn't listening. Instead, he was shrugging off his duvet and heading past her towards the bedroom door, pulling it open just as she reached out an arm to try and stop him. This wasn't part of the plan at all!

George just stood there as Hermione came up behind him, seeing what he was seeing. Fred was in the living room, pacing, staring at the floor, and occasionally running his hands through his newly ginger hair. He became aware of them both standing there when George swore softly. Turning to them both, he held his hands out. "Georgie..." he trailed off as George shook his head vehemently and shoved past Hermione back into the depths of his room, slamming the door behind him and locking it. Fred looked at Hermione, shock and hurt welling up in his eyes.

"Just give him time, Fred. He thought you were dead, remember?"

Fred just looked at Hermione. Without speaking a word he walked over to the bedroom door and knocked on it. "Georgie... George? Please? Let me in, George, just open the door." No answer. He tried again, but still received no response. "George? Look, I know that this was all a bit of a shock, but let me explain. I promise you that I will."

Slowly the door opened a couple of inches and a haggard face with red-rimmed eyes peered out. "You promise that you'll explain?"

"Everything."

George slowly left the comfort of his room and joined Hermione and Fred in the main room, sitting down on the armchair opposite the sofa, on which both Fred and Hermione sat. George looked warily at his twin as Fred recounted everything that had happened to him, from the Battle to Hermione Apparating him over here.

Once he finished his tale he looked nervously at his silent twin, hoping that he would understand. George looked straight back, unmoving, for a couple of seconds, before getting up and tackling him into a huge bear hug, almost squeezing all the breath out of Fred's lungs. Fred responded with the same fervour. After a couple of minutes the two men broke apart and all three of them sat on the sofa side-by-side, squished together. George was the first to break the silence.

"You promised to tell me everything, yeah?"

"Yeah," Fred confirmed. "Why?"

"There's one thing you haven't told me," explained George. "Why Hermione? Why not any other girl? I get the fact it was one 'special' girl, but why was that girl Hermione?"

Fred and Hermione both looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. "I have no idea George. Just one of those things, I guess. We've always been friends."

"What did it look like?" Hermione interrupted.

"What did what look like?" questioned Fred.

"The spell. What did the spell look like?" Hermione was frowning slightly at the thought of an unknown spell.

"The jet of light that shot out of his wand was black, pure black – I'd never seen a spell that produced that colour before."

"And can you remember what spell the Death Eater used?" Hermione pressed.

Fred frowned as he racked his recently recovered memories. "I think it was something like _revert_, _revertentes_. Yeah, that was it; _revertentes osculum_."

"_R__evertentes __osculu__m_?The returning kiss? That rings a bell, I have no idea why." Hermione suddenly grabbed her wand, which was lying on the coffee table and Apparated away, leaving Fred and George staring, nonplussed, at where she had just been sitting.

**Oh, George. I hated writing him like this. But what is Hermione up to?**

**Review, please! **


	5. Chapter 5

**The observant of you will have noticed that this story is now 'complete'. And for those of you who didn't, don't worry, I wouldn't have noticed either. It's been fun writing this, changing an idea in the middle, rewriting the chapters the idea affects, and then finishing the fic.  
**

**So, for the last time in _Street Performer_, HARRY POTTER IS NOT MINE!**

**Please, enjoy, and read my authors note at the bottom. I kid myself that you do anyway, but, just in case, I thought I'd ask you to.**

Chapter 5

Hermione's eyes were drooping, but she forced them not to close. "Just one more book," she promised herself. "One more book and then I'll have a break." On autopilot she reached for another book from the cluttered table and flipped through it, her eyes searching for key words automatically. Anything would be helpful – even the slightest hint as to what it meant if you were the girl. She'd already spent days here, searching through old, half-forgotten books, in the hope that she'd find something.

Just as she was about to give up, a phrase caught her attention. Immediately she sat up straighter, her eyes and mind sharpening as she read the small section over. This was it! There was no doubt about it – the book contained it all – the incantation, _revertentes osculum_; the effects – complete memory loss and appearance alteration, and the only that could reverse its effects – a kiss from-

Hermione gasped, drawing glares from others who were working nearby in the Ministry library. It wasn't possible – there was no way that that was true. But if it was true, what would that mean? Hermione couldn't think about it, not without consulting the one other person this affected. Making her mind up, Hermione banished all the discarded books, all ten teetering piles of them, back to their shelves, stuffed the book with the necessary information into her bag and almost ran out of the room, so desperate was she to get to The Burrow.

Racing to get to the Apparation point, Hermione didn't notice it when she bumped into people, almost knocking them over. Finally she reached the point and Apparated away, straight to The Burrow's back garden. Through the kitchen window Hermione could see the figure of Mrs Weasley moving about, preparing for Sunday lunch. With purpose in her stride, she headed to the door and knocked on it. Mrs Weasley immediately opened the door and ushered her inside.

"Hello, Hermione. How are you?"

"I'm fine, Mrs Weasley. Is everyone already here?"

"Yes dear, they're all in the living room."

As Hermione headed into the living room she thought of how happy Mrs Weasley seemed now that Fred was back. Pausing in the doorway, she surveyed the crowd of people laughing in the living room. They all seemed so much happier now that Fred was back, right in the middle of them all. George especially – Hermione hadn't seen him smile once in the two years between Fred's disappearance and reappearance. One by one they noticed Hermione standing in the doorway, and greeted her enthusiastically.

"Hermione, hey! We thought you'd abandoned us!"

"Yeah, we'd gained Fred and lost you!"

Hermione grinned slightly, but her mind wasn't really focusing on the jokes. Fred noticed this, and stood up, heading towards her.

"Hermione, are you alright, you seem preoccupied. Is something the matter?"

"Nothing's the matter, Fred. I've just discovered something, that's all. Can we talk, privately?"

Everyone was silent, making no attempt to disguise the fact that they were listening in on the conversation as Fred replied. "Yeah, sure. Upstairs private enough, or do you want to go back to the flat?"

"Probably back to your flat. I don't want anyone knowing about this before we've talked it through."

Fred looked puzzled, but nodded. "OK, I'll tell Mum that we might be late for lunch, I think this conversation may take a while." Saying this, he headed into the kitchen to speak to Mrs Weasley while Hermione shifted from foot to foot, avoiding everyone's curious gazes. Finally, Fred came back, and they Flooed to his flat.

Fred was very much at ease, sitting down comfortably on the sofa, and looking at Hermione, waiting for her to explain what this was about. She sat down as well, leaving a good couple of inches between them, and dug through her bag to find the book. Wordlessly, she thumbed through it to find the right page. Once she had found it, she closed the book, marking the place with her finger, and turning to face Fred.

"You know that spell that was used on you?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, I knew it from somewhere, but I couldn't remember anything about it. I've done some research, and I know what it is, and where I'd heard of it. I'd found it in one of the books on the Dark Arts I read while reading up on Horcruxes. I skipped over it because it had no relevance to Horcruxes, but it kind of stuck in my brain, so I was eventually able to find it again."

"So you're saying you know everything about that spell now?"

Hermione hesitated, then seeing there was no escaping telling him, spoke. "Yes. Yes, I am. I l know exactly what the spell does, although we knew that already, a bit about its history, why it's considered such a Dark spell, and...and what it means to be the girl who turned you back."

Fred sat up straighter. "So you know why it was you?"

"Yes." Hermione was gazing at the cover of the book, determinedly not meeting Fred's gaze.

"So, can you tell me?"

"I think it's best if you read it for yourself. The book should answer all your questions." Hermione passed it over, and Fred immediately opened it and began reading.

'_Revertentes osculum', or 'the returning kiss' is a spell of the Darkest Art. It may not seem so from the name of the spell, but at one point this spell was considered almost as dangerous and evil as the three Unforgivables as it was very unlikely that the right person would ever be found to combat the effects of the spell, thereby leaving the victim altered by the spell forever. Its effects are simple: the victim will have their mind totally wiped, with every single memory disappearing, and their appearance changed so dramatically that not even their closest family would be able to recognise them. There is only one who would be able to see them for who they once were, the one person who can change them back and return their memories – their soulmate, the one person they were destined to be with forever. One kiss from their soulmate, however oblivious they may be to the intertwined fates the two of them share, will be enough to return the victim back to their original self. The usage of the spell has dropped dramatically in recent years, due to curses that are more definite in getting rid of your opponent becoming more and more popular. At the height of its popularity, it was used because, unlike the Unforgivables, it did not come with a life sentence in Azkaban attached. The results were often similar, in the fact that the person would most likely be lost forever, thereby eliminating them from either a battle, or someone's life. The rate of people being rescued by these spells was very low, and in the few cases that are seen nowadays of this spell being used, remain low, with only two people in one-thousand being found by their soulmate when the spell was most popular._

Fred looked at Hermione, trying to form words but not knowing what to say. Eventually, he succeeded in speaking. "So, we're soulmates? Destined to be together?" He checked the book. "Sharing intertwined fates?"

Hermione offered him a small smile. "It seems so."

"Well, then, if we're soulmates, then I think I can get away with doing something I've wanted to do since before I left Hogwarts." Fred placed the book on the coffee table, before turning to Hermione and, reaching up and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, gently pressed his lips to hers. Hermione immediately closed her eyes and started to move her lips in synch with his, parting them slightly when she felt his tongue gently outlining her bottom lip, requesting entrance. Their tongues twisted and turned over each other, shyly at first, then with increasing passion as Fred moved to push Hermione back on the sofa, leaning over her. They broke apart, gasping for breath.

"What do you say we move this to the bedroom?" asked Hermione, smiling coyly.

Fred just growled low in his throat, scooping her up in his arms and making his way to his bedroom, shutting the door firmly behind him.

* * *

Hours later, Hermione awoke to find herself wrapped around Fred's naked body, her head resting on his chest. While he slept, she took the opportunity to watch him. His ginger hair was mussed from her tangling it in her fingers, and his lips were slightly parted. He slowly opened his eyes and a grin crept across his face at the sight of her watching him.

"Hey, sweetheart. Liking what you see?"

"Very much." Hermione laughed lightly and pressed a kiss to his lips, pulling away before it turned too serious. He pouted, producing another laugh from her.

"If you're good, you'll get another kiss later." Hermione promised.

"Just a kiss? Sure you don't want to give me a bit more?" Fred teased.

"It depends on how well you behave." Hermione said, straight faced, glancing over her shoulder to look at the alarm clock on the bedside table. Another laugh escaped her lips. "Why do I get the feeling that lunch will have finished long ago?"

Fred sat up and glanced at the clock as well, before sinking back down onto the pillows, pulling Hermione to him. "Well, then, it looks like we'll have to keep ourselves entertained until dinner, won't we?"

"It looks like we will." Hermione agreed, pressing a bruising kiss to his lips, and this time not pulling away.

**Well, it's over. I've finished by first chaptered fic. And I must say, I'm pleased with it - I've got really good comments from people. Thank you to everyone who read, followed, favourited and reviewed, you really helped me to keep going, not just with this fic, but all my others.**

**While this story may be over, please, don't be strangers - check out my profile for my other stories - and read and review them. Now that _Street Performer_ is over, I'm going to start uploading a story called _Gossip - _another Fremione. So, keep your eyes peeled, good people.**

**Thank you,**

**Love, IfOnlyFredWeasleyHadLived**


End file.
